Little Visitor
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: What happens when what seems to be a Chibi Itachi poofs up out of nowhere? What's even starnger is that it's not a chibi, it's a child, but who's? ? x Sasuke


Little Visitor

Disclaimer: I own no Characters

"Naruto you moron" Sasuke said calmly as he hit Naruto across the head.

"OW!" Naruto yelled out loudly.

A few seconds later a huge cloud of white smoke poofed up out of no where and when the smoke cleared you could see three little girls with "huge" eyes. One of them was green, another was blue and the last was red. (Guess who )

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, slightly glaring.

"And "what" are you?" Naruto spoke up while still rubbing his head.

The blue one of the three giggled and squeaked up, "I'm Bubbles!..." she then looked at the other two. "And these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup!" she then started to giggle again.

After the interdiction was over another puff of smoke pop up out of nowhere and when that smoke clouded cleared a large brown dog with a few black spots sat there. The dog looked around at everyone.

(Good luck reading what he says) "Rello RveryRone RI'm Scooby Dooby Doo!" the dog 'said.'

Naruto blinked "wow…a talking mutt," he said a bit surprised.

Sasuke was getting a little bit pissed; "right now I would rather take Itachi over all of them" he muttered to him self.

All of a sudden all the other characters were swallowed up by a white puffy cloud and disappeared. When all the smoke cleared there was a tiny little Itachi sitting on a big rich with one little finger in his little mouth.

"AWWW! He's soooo cute!" Naruto whaled as he ran over to Chibi Itachi and picked him up like a baby.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sasuke said to him self out loud.

"Hey Sasuke, Can We Keep Him" Naruto asked holding Chibi Itachi.

Sasuke looked up and saw the chibi and slightly smiled, but the frowned when the little guy started to get watery eyes.

The smile chibi started to cry and Naruto jumped and dropped Itachi and he landed hard on the ground. He then started to cry more.

Sasuke then got a strange look in his eyes, a kind of motherly look. He walked over to the crying chibi and picked him up in to his arms and curdled him. Chibi Itachi slowly started to stop crying and soon fell asleep in Sasuke arms.

After the chibi was asleep Naruto walked over to Sasuke, "How did you-"

"I don't know" Sasuke cut Naruto off before ha could finish his sentence. "I…It just felt like I should do that…like I said…I don't know…so don't ask"

In the Village

After Naruto dropping the chibi, Sasuke declared that he would take care of Itachi. So he was with Sasuke, while Naruto when to find Iruka and ask him what's wrong with Sasuke.

He found Iruka in his apartment reading, so he knocked and came in.

"Hey Iruka Sansei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Iruka.

"Sure Naruto, what is it?" Iruka asked as he put down his book.

"Well you see me and Sasuke where training…and…" Naruto explained how all those other characters pop up and then left, "And after all of them where gone a chibi Itachi was left in their places…and he was so cute I could not help picking him up….Sasuke did not look to happy about the little guy at the time…a few minutes later I asked if we could keep him and I held him up…but then he started to cry and I dropped him and he started to cry louder...but then Sasuke walked over with this look in his eyes and picked him up and curdled him in his arms and the little guy fall asleep…after he was asleep I walked over and asked How did you – but he cut me off and said…"I don't know …I…It just felt like I had to do that…like I said…I don't know…so don't ask"…and then he said he would take care of him and he left…and now I'm here." Naruto took a deep breath, let it out and smiled.

Iruka smiled and looked at Naruto "You know Naruto…he's not chibi Itachi…he's a…child…Sasuke's child to be exact"

Naruto blinked, "HIS WHAT…but whom could be the mum…Sakura…no she is still a virgin…" he kipped on rattling on intel Iruka cut in.

"It's His and-"Iruka was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

TBC…


End file.
